Contos
by Lanni Lu
Summary: Histórias avulsas sobre dores, amores, alegrias, surpresas... sobre a vida.
1. Sob a chuva e a noite

**Conto I  
Sob a chuva e a noite**

Chovia. Como acontecia muito em Londres, chovia.

Era noite e fazia horas que ele estava parado ali. Quando chegou o sol ainda brilhava de leve no horizonte, e no apartamento dela estava tudo escuro. Mas agora as luzes lá de cima estavam acesas e vez ou outra ele podia ver vultos passar em frente à janela.

Harry estava parado embaixo de um poste de luz da rua pouco movimentada. A água estava enxarcando-o, ele não estava com guarda-chuva ou capa de chuva, mas não se importava. Naquela noite nada era importante, apenas a mulher guardada atrás daquelas paredes de concreto, a mulher que morava no terceiro andar daquele prédio antigo e elegante, a mulher que ansiava ver.

A cortina lá em cima se moveu, e ele ficou nervoso. Talvez fosse ela dessa vez... Mas não, não era. Era _ele_ de novo, certamente verificando se Harry ainda estava ali. Ele ainda estava e ficaria a noite toda. Só sairia dali depois de falar com ela, por mais que ela insistisse em ignorá-lo.

Harry suspirou em pesar enquanto notava que a torcicolo incomodava demais. Estava parado olhando para cima havia horas, porém não desistiria.

Tirou o celular do bolso ainda com os olhos pregados na janela do terceiro andar. Discou sem ver, seus dedos já conheciam bem o caminho para aqueles números. Se a noite estivesse calma e silenciosa, poderia ouvir vagamente o telefone dela tocar, mas o som da chuva abafava tudo.

O telefone chamou cinco vezes. Na sexta, atenderam.

- Alô? Alô?

Harry desligou. Era _ele_. Ele queria falar com ela, não com ele.

Muito tempo se passou. Ele ligou de novo uma, duas, três, sete vezes. Deu meia-noite e as luzes do apartamento se apagaram. Ele continuou ali. Tentou ligar de novo. Foi uma nova voz que atendeu dessa vez.

- Fala, Harry.

A voz dela, tentando soar rude, preencheu-o de nostalgia. Ah, aquela voz! Aquela mulher! Como gostaria de ter feito as coisas certas quando teve a chance!

- Gina, precisa falar com você.

- Não temos nada para conversar.

- Eu _preciso_.

- Vá embora!

Ela desligou. Não queria saber dele, não queria que ele estivesse ali. Porém ele ficaria, não partiria.

Ligou de novo, mas ninguém atendeu.

Estava esfriando e certamente ele ficaria resfriado. Que pegasse uma gripe ou pneumonia, só não podia desistir. Quando se movimentou para apertar-se mais e se proteger do vento, viu um vulto saindo do prédio. Como havia alguma luz do poste do outro lado da rua, ele reconheceu os cabelos flamejantes. Era ela. Era sua Gina.

A expressão dela era de poucos amigos; a postura, de confronto. Todavia, ele a conhecia bem e sabia que aquilo era apenas aparência: na verdade ela estava temerosa e insegura, só que não queria demonstrar. Os modos duros eram uma atuação barata para ele, grande conhecedor que era daquela mulher, seu espírito, reações e manias.

Ela se aproximou em silêncio. Parou de frente a ele e esperou. Harry teve a sensação que, mesmo no silêncio, ela gritava alto perguntando o que ele queria. Mas ela sabia o que ele queria.

Nenhum dos dois falou ou agiu por um longo tempo. Por fim ela deu dois passos adiante e colou-o sobre a proteção de sua sombrinha.

- Você deveria ir embora. Está frio e chovendo muito.

Ele não respondeu. Não podia. Estava fascinado com a familiaridade do rosto dela: a pele branca, as sardas sutis, os cílios claríssimos, os olhos castanhos, as maças delicadas, o queixo bem formado. Depois de todo aquele tempo, ainda conhecia cada detalhe de sua face. E de seu corpo também, certamente. Tinha lembranças nítidas das horas que passava a explorá-la, tocando e beijando, deslizando as mãos e a língua por sua carne cálida e receptiva. Lembrava da forma como ela costumava agarrar-se a ele, de como mal articulava os gemidos. Se lembrava da cumplicidade de quando faziam amor, das risadas dela, do modo como prendia os cabelos, de como andava, de sua mania de cantar no chuveiro e roer as unhas e de implicar com os objetos que ele espalhava por todos os cantos. Era incrível como as pequenas coisas que antes o incomodava agora o enchia de saudade.

Ela estava perto dele, próxima o suficiente para que Harry esticasse a mão e enlaçasse sua cintura. Mas isso ele não fez; ele continuou parado em silêncio em frente a ela.

- Harry, vá.

- Não.

A voz dele saiu rouca, como se há muito tempo não a usasse, o que era um absurdo - ele tinha falado aquela mesma tarde com seu amigo Rony.

Gina suspirou visivelmente cansada. Passou as mãos no cabelo ("Do jeito que me lembro", Harry pensou) e olhou para além da rua. Parecia prestes a cair em lágrimas a qualquer instante, e quando falou sua voz estava chorosa.

- O que você quer, Harry? O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Vim te pegar. Te levar de volta.

- Ah!

Foi uma exclamação de incredulidade e surpresa, Harry só não entendeu a incredulidade e a surpresa pelo quê.

-Harry, _vai embora_!

- Não.

- Vai!

- _Não_.

- Você não tem nada o que fazer aqui!

- Claro que tenho. Você está aqui.

As narinas dela se inflamaram; Gina se virou e começou a caminhar de volta a entrada de seu prédio. Parou no meio da rua e fitou Harry com uma raiva quase sólida.

- Você não tem nenhum direito de estar aqui!

Ele caminhou devagar até ela, sempre fitando-a com intensidade. Os olhos dele pediam por piedade; ele só queria que tudo ficasse bem outra vez.

- Gina...

- Eu quero que você vá! Vai embora! Você só aparece para estragar tudo, para atrapalhar minha vida! – apesar do ódio dela, ele não se abalou – Você teve sua chance, agora me deixa viver a minha!

- Sua chance? Sua chance de quê?

- De ser feliz! De não estragar tud...

Um carro buzinou. Eles se distanciaram, cada um indo para uma calçada, e deixaram o veículo passar. Depois disso Gina já não parecia tão disposta a brigar.

Harry foi até ela, que segurava a sombrinha como se agarrasse o próprio sopro da vida. Ele obrigou-a a tirar a mão esquerda do redor do cabo do objeto e olhou os dedos de Gina.

- É essa – ele exibiu a mão dela, com um bonito anel de noivado, para ela – a sua chance de ser feliz? É o que esse anel idiota representa?

- É – ela foi seca.

Foi a vez de Harry soltar uma exclamação de incredulidade.

- Sabe, eu não acreditei quando Rony me ligou e disse... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase – Eu simplesmente não acreditei. Você não pode estar feliz com isso!

- Eu estou muito feliz.

- Eu posso te dar um anel muito melhor, mais caro e bonito!

Na rua silenciosa e vazia, seu grito ecoou. Gina continuou a olhá-lo, um misto de raiva, indignação e desprezo nos olhos dela.

- Você acha que eu quero um anel _seu_? Eu amo o Draco agora.

- Mentira! Eu posso ver nos seus olhos que é mentira!

- Eu gosto dele e vou aprender a amá-lo. Isso... Você foi há muito tempo. Teve sua chance e estragou tudo, Harry, agora é tarde demais.

- Nunca é tarde demais.

Pela segunda vez na noite, ela pareceu prestes a chorar.

- _Isso_ é mentira. Às vezes é tarde demais sim.

Ela deu as costas e caminhou rumo ao prédio.

- Um dia você me amou? Amou de verdade?

A pergunta de Harry fez Gina parar. Quando ela se virou novamente, ele podia ver, apesar da noite escura e da pouca luz, os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas.

Ela se aproximou dele muito devagar.

- Por que – ela estava a dois curtos passos de distância protegendo a ambos da chuva com a sombrinha – você me pergunta algo que já sabe?

- Eu quero ouvir da sua própria boca.

- É claro que te amei! Mas hoje, sinceramente, eu não sei se te amo – ela secou uma lágrima. – O meu gostar por você chegou a ser amor, pois se eu me comovia vendo você, pois se eu acordava no meio da noite só para ver você dormindo... Meu Deus, como você me doía de vez em quando!*

Ela já estava chorando forte àquela altura. Harry teve ânsia de abraçá-la e confortá-la, mas se viu imóvel, os próprios olhos se enchendo de lágrimas quando ela continuou:

- Era triste ficar esperando você sem saber se ia aparecer ou não, sem saber se você me queria de verdade eu não. Meus braços pareciam nunca ser suficientes para te abraçar, e a minha voz parecia nunca te alcançar, porque você estava comigo e ao mesmo tempo tão distante!*

- Gina...

- Eu te amei, e como te amei!, mas você não sabia o que queria, nunca tinha certeza de nada. Quando partiu, eu só pensava em como você me doía...

- Eu não vou partir dessa vez.

- Claro que não – ela secou mais algumas lágrimas e procurou se controlar. – Quem vai partir dessa vez sou eu.

Ele gritou-a, chamou-a de volta, mas Gina correu para seu prédio e se escondeu atrás da porta de entrada. Harry ainda bateu e implorou por ela, mas não adiantou.

Secando inutilmente as próprias lágrimas que a chuva lavava, ele voltou ao seu lugar do outro lado da rua, sob o poste de luz. Olhou para o apartamento dela no terceiro andar e viu que lá dento continuava escuro.

Harry esperou por metade da noite. Voltou a ligar para Gina, mas ninguém atendeu, nem mesmo o noivo dela, Draco Malfoy. Ninguém apareceu na janela e as luzes continuaram apagadas.

Foi então, com pesar e dor, que Harry percebeu que aquelas luzes nunca se acenderiam para ele. Não mais. Não como tantas vezes se acenderam no passado.

Com um soluço na garganta e um aperto no peito, ele seguiu na noite e na chuva rumo à própria casa, que permaneceria sempre fria e oca sem Gina.

* * *

* Trechos adaptados e modificados, mas essencialmente de autoria do escritor Caio Fernando Abreu.

* * *

**Nota: **

Vou repetir aqui o que escrevi no meu blog (vejam endereço no meu profile):  
Eu aprendi a gostar de contos não faz muito tempo, apenas um par de anos ou cerca disso. E como escrevo fics, sempre imaginei como seria escrever uma fic de contos, ou seja, várias one-shots reunidas em um só título. Então ontem, assim de repente, tive vontade de escrever uma coisa separada das minhas fics e com vida própria. Então resolvi dar vida a esse projeto de criar uma fic de contos.  
O lado positivo é que a) eu não preciso postar com regularidade e b) as histórias não tem continuação, se completam por si só. Então eu posso postar um capítulo hoje e outro só no mês que vem que vai dar na mesma, ninguém terá de esperar para saber como a história vai continuar, pelo simples fato dela não ter continuação.  
Meu primeiro conto de chama "Sob a chuva e a noite", e eu o considero uma história triste e bonita. Leiam e tirem as própria conclusões, e, por favor, deixem reviews. Eu sempre fico insegura com novos projetos e querendo saber a opinião de vocês.  
Aproveitem!

Beijos,  
Lanni.


	2. Cemitério Highgate

**Conto II  
Cemitério Highgate**

O dia estava incrivelmente bonito. Não estava quente, mas o sol brilhava e se derramava sobre as pessoas e o céu estava limpo e muito azul. Era o começo do verão e tudo parecia refletir vida, calor, beleza e esperança. Exatamente o oposto do humor de Harry.

Para ele o dia era uma grande ironia. Preferiria que estivesse frio, cinza e nublado, porque assim se sentiria confortável, como se a natureza lamentasse sua perda também. Com o sol e o céu tão bonitos, era como se lhe dissessem: "Vá se ferrar, não estamos nem aí para você e sua dor. Apreciamos seu sofrimento".

E era assim que Harry se sentia: como se tudo e todos estivessem feliz com a morte de Sirius e ele fosse o único que sofresse. Mesmo que naquele exato instante houvesse pessoas chorando ao redor dele enquanto desconhecidos enchiam de terra o buraco onde fora colocado o caixão, era como se apenas ele entendesse e sentisse o significado daquilo. Ele estava sozinho agora; há muito já não tinha pai ou mãe, agora perdera também seu padrinho Sirius Black. Estava sozinho. Sozinho. _Estou sozinho agora. Estou sozinho. Sozinho, sozinho..._

Seu corpo tremia pelo choro, e Harry começou a ouvir a distância uma voz que aumentava gradualmente. Reconheceu-a como a sua própria, muito tremida e fraca. Estava falando em voz alta, não pensando.

- ...Sozinho. To sozinho agora, sozinho...

- Você não ta sozinho, Harry – reconheceu a voz de Lupin, que apareceu ao seu lado e apertou forte seu ombro. Apesar dos olhos borrados pelas lágrimas, viu que Lupin também chorava – Todos nós estamos com você. Estamos aqui.

Lupin continuou ao seu lado enquanto o buraco no chão era cheio. Quando a terra atingiu a superfície, metade das pessoas já haviam ido embora. Os Weasley, Lupin e Tonks, algumas pessoas que ele não conhecia mas sabia serem parentes de Sirius, Hermione (abraçada a Rony) e poucos outros ainda estavam ali. Todos começavam a partir agora que Sirius estava enterrado; logo ele seria esquecido por muitos, mas não por ele. Não por Harry.

- Vamos embora – Lupin chamou um bom tempo demais, quando apenas os dois, Tonks, Hermione e os Weasley restavam ali. – Não há mais nada...

- Não. Eu vou ficar.

Lupin não protestou. Afastou-se de Harry e foi até Tonks e os outros. Logo era apenas Harry ali, ele e os homens responsáveis por colocar a pesada lápide que marcava a sepultura de seu padrinho. Depois do nome e das datas de nascimento e morte, havia um epitáfio curto que dizia:

_Grande amigo,_

_homem destemido._

Sirius era mesmo um homem destemido, assim como Harry tinha certeza que havia sido um grande amigo. As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos e ele não evitou chorar; estava sozinho, nem mesmo os funcionários do cemitério estavam ali mais. Estava completamente sozinho. Sozinho. Como sempre estaria desde então...

- Harry?

Ele não se virou, continuou parado e chorando, mas reconheceu a voz. Pensou que ela já havia ido, assim como todos os outros.

- Harry – Gina repetiu -, vamos. Por favor. Não podemos fazer mais nada por ele e ficar aqui não vai ajudar. Vamos embora.

Ele não estava com vontade de falar, muito menos de se mexer para sair dali – queria enraizar e viver para sempre onde estavam enterrados seu padrinho, seu pai e sua mãe; queria morrer e ficar com sua família -, mas a voz gentil e amigável de Gina o sacudiu para uma reação.

- Não. Vá você. Vou ficar aqui.

Atrás dele, ela suspirou. Harry pensou que ela havia ido embora, os passos certamente silenciados pela grama macia, então se surpreendeu quando uma mão quente e pequena tomou a sua fazendo uma calidez agradável se espalhar por todo seu corpo. Não precisou despregar os olhos da sepultura para saber que era Gina ao seu lado.

Eles ficam sob o céu e o sol por algum tempo, difícil dizer se dez, vinte ou trinta minutos, antes de Harry falar, a voz fraca:

- Eu to sozinho. Sozinho. Completamente só. Não tenho mais ninguém no mundo.

- Claro quem tem! – a mão de Gina apertou a sua e ele a fitou. Ela estava bonita naquela tarde com seu vestido claro de verão – Você tem Rony e Hermione, seus amigos; tem os colegas da escola; Cho...

Cho, sua namorada. Havia a visto duas vezes desde a morte de Sirius, três dias atrás. Ela tinha estado no cemitério naquela tarde, mas Harry mal falou com ela. Sentia que Cho já não era importante, não passava de uma lembrança fraca e sem nitidez. Sabia, também, que ela havia percebido isso. Talvez por esse motivo, por esse rompimento silencioso, que ela tinha partido tão cedo e sem lhe dizer nada.

- ...Lupin e Tonks; a minha família, que praticamente já é sua família também. Você tem todo um futuro, Harry. Você tem a mim.

Ele a abraçou, as lágrimas se derramando com uma força violenta. Ele chorou por sua perda e dor, por Sirius e pelos pais que praticamente não conheceu, mas chorou também por chorar, porque estava com vontade.

Gina chorava também, porém baixo e suavemente. Talvez suas lágrimas fossem por Sirius, talvez pela dor de Harry, talvez por ambos.

Quando Harry se aquietou, continuou abraçado a ela por alguns instantes. Apertou-a forte para ter certeza que ele ainda estava ali, que ainda estava vivo e inteiro apesar de tudo. Sentiu seus braços, suas pernas e todo o corpo, então ainda estava bem. Contudo, sentiu também o cheiro de Gina. Era um cheiro inédito para ele, um cheiro que se desprendia dos cabelos dela e lhe confortava. Manteve os olhos bem fechados ao aspirar o perfume dela, se acalmando lentamente.

Quando se afastou de Gina, Harry fitou o céu. Ele continuava azul e o sol ainda brilhava; a natureza ainda zombava de sua dor.

- Harry?

Ele abaixou os olhos para Gina. As mãos dela se ergueram e alcançaram seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas. O toque foi gentil e doce, e só então ele teve certeza que encontraria conforto para a dor entre os amigos ou mesmo entre aqueles que não eram tão seus amigos, como Gina.

- Vamos embora?

Ele suspirou e voltou a encarar a terra que agora abrigava Sirius, fugindo da pergunta de Gina. Não sabia se estava pronto para ir. Não queria dizer adeus àquele que foi o mais próximo de um pai que ele pôde ter.

- O que foi? O que está errado, Harry?

Os cabelos de Gina brilhavam sob o sol. Harry esticou a mão e tocou uma mecha observando o contraste do ruivo intenso com sua pele. Estranho que ele nunca tivesse reparado o quão vermelho os cabelos dela eram; pareciam ser mais brilhantes do que do resto dos Weasley.

- Não sei se estou pronto para ir, Gina - ele ainda evitava os olhos dela olhando para o cacho rubro entre seus dedos. – Não quero dizer adeus a Sirius.

- Você não precisa dizer adeus. Ele ainda está vivo no seu coração e na sua memória, então é mais como um "até logo". Quando você partir, quando todos nós partirmos, vamos nos reencontrar.

Ele enfim encarou-a.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso?

- É, acredito sim.

Um sorriso fraco se desenhou no canto dos lábios de Harry. Ele acariciou o rosto de Gina como se fosse um adulto que acha graça do que uma criança diz.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram. Harry se sentou no chão, Gina também. Ele ficou encarando a sepultura e pensando em Sirius, mas de vez em quando se virava e observava Gina, muito silenciosa, remexendo a grama. Ela tinha sardas no rosto e nos ombros; essa era outra coisa que nunca havia reparado sobre ela antes. Imprudentemente, perguntou-se por onde mais, por baixo do vestido, as sardas se espalhavam em seu corpo.

- To com medo – ele disse por fim – de sair daqui. De deixar Sirius.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, ela tocou sua mão. Harry retribuiu sem perceber, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela.

- Não se preocupe. Eu seguro a sua mão – ela sorriu, e Harry a acompanhou (ou pelos menos tentou, pois sorrir ainda parecia muito difícil).

Eles passaram pelo cemitério arborizado com cuidado para não estragar nenhuma das flores espalhadas pelo chão. Quando estavam quase chegando ao portão, Harry estacou. Gina olhou-o e notou que ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- O que foi, Harry?

- Para onde vamos?

- Vamos para casa.

- Eu não tenho uma casa mais.

- Claro que tem. A minha casa vai ser sempre sua também. Vamos.

Com algum esforço, ela conseguiu arrastá-lo dali. Havia um carro esperando-os e, antes de entrar, Harry viu que Lupin e Tonks estavam nos bancos da frente.

Depois que Harry e Gina se acomodaram atrás, Lupin deu a partida. O carro começou a se movimentar e ninguém disse nada, cada um imerso nos próprios pensamentos. Harry só se deu conta que chorava novamente porque seus olhos ficaram muito embaçados, atrapalhando sua visão. Ele secava as lágrimas, mas elas continuavam caindo. Sentiu uma mão em seus cabelos; era Gina, que o olhava com uma compaixão quase maternal.

Sem pedir permissão, ele se espremeu no banco como pôde e deitou a cabeça no colo dela. Gina se abaixou contra ele, os lábios tocando a bochecha de Harry; uma das mãos dela continuava nos cabelos dele, a outra apertava sua mão.

Harry tinha noção de Lupin e Tonks ali na frente, mas estava certo de que eles tentavam ignorá-lo para lhe dar algum espaço. Gina, ao contrário, não lhe dava espaço nenhum. Ela estava totalmente com ele. De alguma forma, Harry agradecia por isso. O fazia ter certeza que um dia as coisas voltariam a ficar bem.

* * *

**Nota**:

Eu estava terminando o próximo capítulo de Perdidos na Rotação quando me vi sem conseguir tirar essa história da cabeça, então tive de dar um tempo em "Perdidos" para escrever esse conto. Espero que vocês gostem.  
Agradeço a todos que comentaram no capítulo passado e me apoiaram nesse novo projeto. Valeu mesmo, galera.

Beijos e até muito em breve,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respostas as reviews**:

**ooo Marininha Potter**: É, o conto passado foi realmente triste. E creio que o Harry deixou a Gina escapar porque sabia que já não tinha chance nenhuma com ela. Abraço!

**ooo Melissa** **0927**: Harry e Gina é meu casal preferido também, mas só porque eles ficam separados não significa que não gostam um do outro. Se eles não ficam juntos, a história sempre deixa bem claro o porquê disso, creio eu. De qualquer forma, nesse conto está tudo encaminhado para eles ficarem juntos. Abraço!

**ooo Lina prongs**: Oh, obrigada! Acho que os próximos não serão tão tristes assim. Abraço!

**ooo G. Ramos**: Puxa, obrigada, de verdade. Palavras muitos gentis as suas. Fico feliz também pela sua review, que você disse que foi a primeira que deixou. Por hora, fique tranquilo, pois vou continuar escrevendo sim. E críticas negativas são sempre importantes para avaliar o trabalho, não se preocupe pois estou sempre aberta a recebê-las. *smile* Abraço!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Eu também acho que não tem nada assim, o que é bem interessante. Esse "formato" é algo novo a se explorar, exatamente como eu gosto. Abraço!


	3. Os vizinhos

**Conto III  
Os vizinhos**

A campainha tocou e ele desceu as escadas para atender. Era madrugada de sábado. Quem estaria batendo na sua porta naquele horário?

- Já vai – falou quando a campainha voltou a apitar.

_Que pessoa mais mal educada_, pensou Harry Potter, _além de me importunar às duas da manhã, mete o dedo na campainha!_

- Estou indo!

Bufando ele abriu a porta. Não tinha ninguém. Que estranho...

- Oi – uma vozinha disse.

Harry acendeu a luz de fora e iluminou quem quer que estivesse ali. Era Gina Weasley, sua vizinha desde que se mudara para aquele bairro há pouco mais de um ano. Ela estava sentada no chão, abraçando a si mesma e ocupando o menor espaço possível.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Sabe que horas são?

- Quase duas da manhã. Eu vim te ver, não está feliz?

A garota tentou entrar na casa, mas Harry a impediu.

- Vá embora, Gina.

- Não vou! Por que eu deveria?

- Gina – ele precisava fazê-la sair dali, alguém podia vê-los -, minha esposa está dormindo lá em cima. Você não pode entrar.

A garota cruzou os braços ligeiramente irritada.

- Mentira! Seu mentiroso! Sua esposa, sua _preciosa_ Cho, está viajando a trabalho.

Harry se surpreendeu que ela soubesse daquilo. Como havia descoberto?

- Como você sabe?

- Tenho minhas fontes. Vai me deixar entrar ou não?

Ele sabia que tinha perdido aquela luta. Quando Gina metia uma coisa na cabeça, não tirava. Ela era decidida, tempestuosa e abusada. Uma menina levada. Foi isso que a princípio o traiu, além da beleza diáfana dela, os longos cabelos ruivos, o sorriso fácil e allstar surrados. Depois, quando começaram a se ver, ele passou a gostar de estar com ela porque se sentia livre, inteligente e jovem novamente. Ela não sabia nada da vida comparada a ele.

- Entra, sua peste.

Com um sorriso nos lábios ela entrou na casa tirando os tênis e atirando a bolsa no chão. Virou-se para Harry quando estava no meio da sala.

- Vai ficar aí parado só me olhando?

- Acabou, Gina. Eu te disse que acabou.

- Eu não acredito em você.

- Problema seu.

Ele deu meia volta e se dirigiu às escadas. Gina não o deixou subir, impediu-o segurando seu pulso.

- Por que você não quer mais saber de mim? Encontrou mais alguém pra comer por aí, é isso? – ela estava furiosa, mas procurava conter sua ira – Se cansou da sua vizinha aqui? Gina Weasley é muito bobinha para o grande Harry Potter?

- Cala a boca, Gina. Eu já te disse: mais cedo ou mais tarde tinha que acabar. Eu sou casado.

- E daí? Casais se separam o tempo todo!

- Eu tenho 38 anos. Você tem 17.

- E?

- Eu tenho idade para ser seu pai.

- Mas não é! E você parece ser muito mais novo; se eu não soubesse que tem 38, diria que tem uns 30.

Harry aceitou o comentário como um elogio. Ele procurava se cuidar e, assim, se manter sempre conservado. Mas agradá-lo não o faria mudar de ideia.

- Acabou, Gina.

- Não acabou. Você acha que vai ser fácil assim? A gente transa por meses e depois você me dá um pé na bunda? Não, não senhor!

- Por que você não vai atrás do seu namorado? Aposto que ele ia adorar receber uma visita sua no meio da madrugada.

- Porque eu to apaixonada por você, não por ele.

Ela falou aquilo com sua simplicidade de sempre. Essa era outra coisa que Harry gostava nela.

- Você não está apaixonada por mim, Gina, só acha que está. Você ainda é muito nova, não...

- Não ouse dizer o que eu sinto ou não – ela se atirou no sofá -, não ouse! Porra! Toda vez que eu falo que gosto de você, você vem com esse papo de que eu ainda sou muito nova, não sei diferenciar as coisas e blábláblá. Pois eu digo que sei diferenciar as coisas sim! Não sou criança, Harry, eu sei e sempre soube onde estava me metendo.

- Então você devia saber também que a gente nunca teria nada sério. Eu sou casado.

- Se divorcie! Você não ama sua esposa.

- Amo sim.

- Não ama não. Se amasse não ficaria dando em cima de qualquer uma como deu em cima de mim.

- _Eu_ dei em cima de você? _EU_?

- É!

- Ah, claro, com certeza – ele disse irônico. - Eu que batia na porta da sua casa com as desculpas mais esfarrapadas, eu que fiquei flertando descaradamente e jogando indiretas.

- Se eu fiz isso foi porque você começou. Você me comia com os olhos toda vez que eu passava aqui em frente!

Ele bufou e foi até o bar, onde se serviu de um drinque. Discutir com ela era impossível.

- Você ta comendo alguém? – Gina perguntou arrancando o casaco. Estava quente ali.

- Não.

- Não precisa mentir pra mim, Harry. Não sou sua esposa.

- Eu_ não estou_ tendo um caso.

- Mentira. Você ta transando com aquela mulher da imobiliária.

Harry se serviu de outra dose de uísque. Gina estava muito bem informada. Como ela podia saber que ele e Parvati Patil tinham andado se encontrando?

- Aposto – Gina continuou – que você está pensando em como eu sei disso.

- Na verdade, não – ele sentou no sofá oposto ao dela.

- Ta sim. Como eu disse, tenho minhas fontes – Gina se sentou ao lado dele e lhe roubou o uísque. – A Luna viu vocês no seu carro.

- Luna? Sua amiguinha loira?

- É. A minha amiguinha loira que você cantou diversas vezes. Seu pedófilo!

- Ela tem a sua idade.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

Gina colocou o copo vazio do uísque que dividira com Harry em um canto, em seguida abraçou-o e aconchegou-se a ele. Ele não a repeliu, pelo contrário, confortou-a.

Ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos, até que Harry falou.

- Onde você estava?

- O quê?

- Onde você estava? Está arrumada.

- Saí com o pessoal. Estava meio chato. Draco anda um porre.

- Se você não gosta do seu namorado, deveria terminar.

- Olha quem fala!

- É diferente. Um namoro não é um casamento.

Gina levantou a cabeça e encarou-o.

- Por que você se casou? – perguntou séria.

- Já te disse. Cho estava grávida e...

- O bebê nasceu morto, você ficou com pena e não quis se divorciar. É, conheço essa história – uma luz se acendeu na mente de Gina. – Se eu ficar grávida você casa comigo?

- De jeito nenhum. Já cometi esse erro uma vez.

Gina lhe estapeou de leve.

- Canalha.

Harry sorriu e beijou-a. Aquela era a sua Gina de sempre, brincalhona e abusada.

- Ei – perguntou -, seus pais não vão ficar preocupados se você não voltar para casa?

- Eles acham que estou na casa da Luna. Eu disse que tinha saído com o pessoal.

- Então vamos subir.

- Não – ela segurou sua mão, puxando-o de volta. – Vamos ficar aqui. Não gosto do seu quarto.

Gina deitou no sofá e atraiu Harry para si. As mãos dele correram para desabotoar o jeans dela, enfiando-se lá dentro.

- Ai, assim – Gina falou quando ele a tocou, excitando-a e fazendo com que fechasse os olhos. Os toques dele eram familiares, assim como os lábios, que beijavam todo o corpo dela.

Pouco depois, Harry terminou de tirar a calça e o resto das roupas de Gina, cujas mãos também o despiam. Assim que ambos ficaram nus, ela se colocou sobre ele e guiou-o para dentro de si.

Harry gostava do modo como ela se esforçava para agradá-lo sem nunca ficar constrangida. Ela fazia as coisas, falava e perguntava sem pudores. Quando se encaixou sobre ele, como já tinha feito tanto, foi com os modos desavergonhados de sempre.

Entre as palavras ditas por um e outro, Harry virou e colocou-se sobre Gina sem sair de dentro dela. Ambos gemiam entre os movimentos, beijos, toques e suor dos corpos. Ela, assim como ele, dizia as coisas mais ousadas e eróticas quando sentia vontade.

- Você é o melhor - Gina disse quando os dois já tinham recuperado o fôlego e o compasso do coração depois do sexo. – O melhor com quem já transei.

- É porque você só transa com meninos - Harry saiu de cima dela e se espremeu ao seu lado no sofá. – Deve transar com homens, que sabem o que fazem, isso sim.

- Mas você não se importa em transar com meninas – ela obviamente se referia a si.

- Não se elas souberem o que fazem.

- Eu sei o que faço?

- Sabe muito bem.

Harry fechou os olhos e passou a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o. Gina observou o gesto típico, já bem conhecido dela, com o coração se enchendo de ardor e carinho. Queria vê-lo todos os dias, a cada manhã, passar a mão daquele jeito no cabelo. Ela piscou os olhos para não chorar.

- Harry?

- Hm?

Gina não teve êxito. Uma lágrima caiu.

- Eu amo você.

Ele abriu os olhos. Fitou-a. Ela não conseguiu decifrar seu rosto.

- Eu sei. E eu amo você, de alguma forma – com a ponta dos dedos, secou as lágrimas dela. – Não chora. Por favor, não chora.

Ela bem que tentou, mas o choro forte assaltou-a fazendo seu corpo tremer. Harry a abraçou com tanto zelo que doeu em Gina. Ela só tinha isso, uns momentos roubados no meio de uma madrugada ou de uma tarde cinzenta. Ela sempre teria só isso, mas pelo menos teria para sempre.

* * *

**Nota**:

Oh, o primeiro conto de 2010. Acho que esse foi o melhor até agora, acho mesmo que foi uma das melhores coisas que escrevi. Quero saber a opinião de vocês.  
Não disse isso antes, mas todos os contos são universo alternativo, se passam no nosso mundo, sem magia nem bruxos. Alguns serão bem difíceis, com dor e violência, mas espero fazer alguns textos bem doces também, cheios de vida e raios de sol (rs, que cafona soei).  
Obrigada pelas reviews e respostas positivas (ou negativas, afinal críticas são bem vindas) a esse novo projeto. Sei que nem todos gostam de oneshots, mas fico feliz que você esteja aqui comigo.

Abraço enorme,  
Lanni.

PS: Passem no meu blog (endereço no profile), votem na nova enquete (importante! vai definir o rumo de uma futura fic) e saibam como votar em mim na Premiação Potter Fics - votem mesmo, agradeço desde já.

* * *

**Respostas as reviews**:

**ooo Lina prongs**: Oh, sim, o conto passado foi realmente doce. Gina foi muito solidária com o Harry, e ele começou a notá-la. Espero que goste desse conto também. Não desapareça! Beijo.

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Sim, sim, o conto passado e todos daqui são UA. Eu gosto mais de UA, porque as histórias de Hogwarts/pós-Hogwarts são impossíveis para mim agora que a série acabou.  
Acho que esse conto não é "tão lindo" quando o anterior, mas ele é especial para mim. Espero que seja para você também. Beijo.

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Oh, obrigada. Sobre os contos, como esclareci acima, são todos UA. É o tipo que fic que mais gosto. Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Pedro, você sempre me deixa sem palavras. "Que orgulho de ser seu leitor." Bem, eu só posso dizer obrigada, obrigada, obrigada.  
"Muito boa essa nova fic de contos. É um formato que, sem dúvida, te deixará com maior liberdade para escrever trechos soltos de histórias que vierem à sua mente." Tem muitos "trechos soltos" na minha mente, histórias que não caberiam tão bem em uma longfic. Então essa é uma forma de dar vida a eles, e estou adorando fazer isso. Não exige muito, não é como minhas fics, cada capítulo é uma situação nova.  
Beijo e até a próxima!


	4. I've just seen a face

**Conto IV  
I've just seen a face  
**(ou "Um amor que poderia ter sido")

Ela sentia o vento frio cortar seu rosto. Aquela era uma noite de outono atípica, muito gelada para a época. O inverno ainda estava longe, demoraria a chegar.

Gina apertou contra si o casaco que usava e continuou andando, os saltos fazendo barulho quando batiam contra a calçada. Era quase meia-noite de uma quinta-feira e não tinha muita gente pelas ruas.

A mulher parou esperando o sinal mudar para poder cruzar a avenida. Sobrou o hálito quente contra as mãos a fim de esquentá-las. Lamentava por não ter trazido consigo as luvas que Draco havia lhe dado. _Seriam bem úteis em uma noite como esta_, pensou.

Ela fechou os olhos por um instante e respirou fundo, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Desejava uma resposta, um sinal ou uma pista. Qualquer coisa que a fizesse decidir. _Decidir?_ Mas já estava decidido, os convites até já tinham ficado prontos. E eles pensavam dentro da bolsa elegante dela. Pensavam mais do que algumas dezenas de papéis pensariam, porque, além de papel, ela carregava compromisso e responsabilidades.

Abriu os olhos e fitou a mão esquerda. Havia um anel ali. Como algo tão pequeno podia lhe causar tantas incertezas? Por Deus, já não tinha dito "sim"? De onde vinham aquelas dúvidas, então? O que estava acontecendo com ela? Não amav...?

Um carro buzinou longamente, chamando sua atenção. Seu coração disparou. Será que alguém tinha se ferido? Olhou ao redor procurando por um acidente, porém não havia carro destruído nem ninguém machucado. Só tinha um homem com um violão. Era apenas uma silhueta, um cantor solitário sem ninguém para lhe dar atenção ou dinheiro.

Mais por curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa, ela cruzou os metros que a separavam do homem. Tentava imaginar o rosto do louco que deixara o conforto de sua casa para cantar na rua àquela hora. _Talvez_, pensou, _ele não tenha casa, por isso está aqui nessa noite fria._

De acordo com que se aproximava, um passo na frente do outro, reconheceu a canção tocada. Era "Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want", dos Smiths, uma de suas músicas favoritas quando adolescente. Naquela época ela podia se dar ao luxo de ficar a tarde toda esparramada no sofá ouvindo os vários discos da coleção de seu pai. Não precisava estar cedo no escritório para resolver problemas que não eram dela nem usar roupas caras e sapatos de salto. E, principalmente, não tinha de fazer o que os outros esperavam que ela fizesse em vez do que realmente queria, porque ninguém cobrava nada dela quando era jovem. Sua única obrigação era tirar boas notas, o que sempre foi fácil.

Ah, aquela canção! Aqueles tempos! Era feliz e nem sabia...

Gina parou em frente ao homem para escutar o final da música. Ouviu-o entoar em uma ótima voz um pedido para, pelo menos uma vez na vida, deixarem-no ter o que queria, pois seria a primeira vez.

- Muito bom – ela comentou quando a última nota foi tocada.

- Obrigado.

O cantor levantou os olhos do violão e Gina pôde observá-lo bem. Era jovem, tinha aproximadamente a sua idade e os olhos mais verdes que ela jamais vira. E os cabelos, ah, os cabelos! Eram negros, além de bagunçados e meio compridos como os de um astro de rock.

- Você tem uma voz ótima.

Ele riu. Gina reparou que seus dentes eram muito brancos - tinha um sorriso perfeito.

- Não foi o que andaram me dizendo ultimamente.

- Seja lá quem disse o contrário é um mentiroso - a jovem tirou 5 libras da bolsa e jogou no estojo do violão do cantor de rua. Quando depositou o dinheiro, notou que ele só tinha arrecadado algumas moedas - Você tem sim uma ótima voz.

O homem se abaixou, pegou a nota que Gina havia lhe dado e enfiou-a no bolso.

- Cinco libras – ele comentou. – Você pode escolher cinco canções para eu tocar para você.

Ela deu de ombros, olhando para além da rua. As poucas pessoas que passavam ali passavam por eles como se fossem invisíveis.

- Não tem nada que eu queria ouvir particularmente.

- Então vou escolher alguma coisa. Uma música bonita para uma garota bonita.

Ele piscou para Gina cheio de charme. Foi inevitável não responder ao gesto dele com um sorriso.

Ele tocou as primeiras notas, e logo ela percebeu qual era aquela "música bonita". O homem cantava "I've just seen a face", dos Beatles. Que abusado!

Enquanto ele entoava seu amor por uma garota que tinha acabado de conhecer, enquanto cantava que seria inevitável e sonharia com ela naquela noite e que sim, ele estava se apaixonando, Gina abriu outro sorriso. Era óbvio que a garota da música era ela, o que era muito legal da parte dele. Ela só havia lhe dado cinco libras, ele não precisava lhe dedicar uma canção tão especial.

Se ela tivesse 16 anos em vez de 26, se apaixonaria por aquele estanho na primeira nota musical. Mas era uma adulta, as emoções já não se manifestavam da mesma forma que na adolescência. Todavia, podia jurar de pés juntos que aquele cantor estava flertando com ela, sorrindo e cantando daquela maneira.

- Adorável - elogiou quando a música terminou. – Mas acho que você não vai conseguir muito dinheiro cantando baladas para os seus ouvintes.

- É possível, por isso eu só canto essa para as ouvintes especiais – ele deu outro sorriso de comercial de pasta de dentes. – Meu nome é Harry Potter.

- Gina Weasley.

Eles trocaram um aperto de mão. _Os dedos dele estão tão gelados!_, a jovem pensou.

- Sua mão está quente – Harry comentou. – Com o frio que faz é sempre bom descobrir alguém que possa te aquecer.

Gina se sentiu corar e retirou a mão da dele, mas não tirou o sorriso bobo do rosto.

- Você é muito galanteador, Sr. Potter.

- Só Harry, por favor – ele se abaixou e colocou o violão do estojo, arrumando suas coisas. – Não sou ninguém importante para ser chamado de "senhor".

Harry fitou Gina diretamente nos olhos. Ela se sentiu incomodada com o olhar penetrante dele e, quando já não pôde sustentá-lo, desviou sua atenção para a rua, observando o momento dos carros. Ela devia ir. Não era adequado ficar na companhia de um homem estranho àquela hora. Arriscou um outro olhar para ele e vi que o cantor ainda a encarava sorridente, cheio de charme.

O mais estranho era que ela própria não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. _É a música_, concluiu, _ninguém nunca havia cantado uma canção de amor para mim_. Estava apenas se sentindo lisonjeada.

Mas por que então, por um milésimo de segundo, quando voltou a olhá-lo, se imaginou transando com ele? Porra, ela estava louca! Tinha um anel na mão esquerda e um homem esperando por ela. Não devia ficar flertando com caras que conhecia na rua, mesmo se eles fossem bonitos, se vestissem como _indie rock stars_**,** tivessem incríveis olhos verdes e um sorriso capaz de descongelar um iceberg... Droga, estava perdendo o foco.

- Eu acho...

- Quer...

Eles começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, então se calaram, rindo. Na segunda tentativa, Harry foi em frente e perguntou o que queria:

- Quer tomar um café? Tem um café aqui perto...

- Hã, não é uma boa ideia – ela o cortou. - Preciso ir para casa.

- Só um café, vai levar 10 minutos.

Enquanto observava o estranho, com o cabelo caindo displicente na a testa e o estojo do violão jogado sobre o ombro, ela lembrou de quando tinha 17 anos e se apaixonou por um cara que tocava em uma banda. O rapaz era péssimo com música, mas era incrível na cama.

Seu noivo também era bom de cama.

- Não dá – Gina falou -, tem alguém me esperando.

- Um amigo?

- Um noivo - ela levantou a mão esquerda, mostrando o anel que estava ali.

Harry fez uma careta estranha que claramente revelava seu desagrado.

- Quem é o sortudo? – indagou.

Gina apertou mais uma vez o casaco em volta de si. Estava tão frio!

- O nome dele é Draco Malfoy. Vamos nos casar em dois meses – ela bateu na bolsa. - Os convides ficaram prontos hoje. Vou levar para o meu noivo ver e dar o aval.

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

Outro momento de silêncio e troca de olhares, mas desta vez Harry já não parecia não contente. _Isso está ficando estranho_, Gina pensou, dando alguns passos para trás.

- Preciso ir, está muito tarde. Boa sorte com a música.

- Valeu.

Ela deu às costas a ele e voltou a caminhar. Era melhor se apressar para chegar ao metrô antes que ele fechasse. Ela se distraía tão fácil! Tinha saído do trabalho bem tarde, era verdade, mas já podia estar em casa se não...

- EI, GINA! – uma voz chamou. Ela se virou e viu o cantor correndo em sua direção. Quando chegou até ela, ele estava sem fôlego – Se mudar de ideia, o cafê é para lá – ele apontou a esquerda -, na esquina, não tem erro.

- Ok.

- Estou sempre por lá.

- Ta.

Os únicos sons eram os dos carros passando e da respiração alterada de Harry. Quando ele recuperou o fôlego, disse:

- Adeus.

- Adeus.

Nenhum dos dois se moveu. Gina se perguntou por que não saía dali e não gostou da resposta que sua mente lhe deu – porque ela estava muito concentrada nos lábios daquele homem. Ele tinha lábios vermelhos e bonitos, com uma forma bonita... Pareciam suculentos.

Dois passos. Foi isso o que ela andou. Chegou a dar dois passos na direção de Harry Potter, mas então parou. Ela não estava dando passos rumo à direção certa. Ela estava indo na direção de um homem que não era o dela. Aquilo não era correto, mesmo com olhos verdes, cabelos bagunçados, uma voz incrível e sorrisos fáceis. Mesmo com "I've just seen a face". Draco a estava esperando para ver os convites do casamento. _Casamento_. A palavra a fez tremer.

Pela terceira vez, Gina apertou o casaco em volta de si. Então deu meia volta e partiu sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**Aos leitores:**

Rende uma fic, não? Eu já tenho toda a trama na minha mente! Mas se eu resolver escrever essa história, será uma pleascoisa para um futuro bem, bem, bem distante, por isso publiquei como one-shoot mesmo. Não é uma das melhores, mas a ideia ficava martelando na minha cabeça e resolvi escrever.  
Como eu detesto canções no meio dos textos da fic, não coloquei a letra das músicas citadas aqui. Mas recomento que ouçam "Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want" e "I've just seen a face", ou que pelo menos deem uma olhada nas letras (há traduções na internet).  
Agradeço a todos que estão lendo esses continhos. Obrigada pelo apoio em mais um projeto, galera!

Beijos,  
Lanni

* * *

**Respostas aos comentários de "Os vizinhos":**

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Também achei "Os vizinhos" o melhor conto. Ele é tão intenso! Mas eu acho que o Harry "ama" a Gina sim, mas ama do jeito dele - um jeito que não é o suficiente para ela. Acho que, dentro do universo dessa one-shot, a Gina vai viver toda a vida dela tendo um caso com o Harry. Abraço!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Fazia tempo que eu queria escrever algo onde as personagens têm diferença de idade, o que se encaixou perfeitamente com a one-shoot. E eu gosto muito da coisa da Gina agir como um garota fatal, quando na verdade precisa do Harry. Abraço!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: É, realmente acho que a história poderia ser real. Eu procuro escrever coisas que poderiam mesmo ser de verdade, só que é difícil atingir esse objetivo sempre - eu _tento_. Abraço, Pedro!


	5. Quarta feira

**Quarta-feira**

Todos sabiam que ela gostava dele, inclusive ele, assim como todos sabiam que ele era casado, inclusive ela. E por ser um homem comprometido, Harry Potter sempre manteve com Gina Weasley apenas um relacionamento profissional. Ela também nunca pediu mais do que isso, pois sabia que o que nutria por ele era totalmente platônico.

Nos três anos em que trabalharam juntos naquela empresa, Gina nunca abriu a boca para falar que gostava de Harry, mas todos perceberam isso - mesmo que não tocassem no assunto, pelo menos não na frente dele ou dela. Ela não tinha nenhuma outra distração além do trabalho, portanto vivia para aquela empresa. Não se importava em fazer horas extras nem de terminar um serviço para um colega quando este tinha compromisso. "Gosto de ser engenheira", ela costumava dizer quando ficava até meia-noite no escritório finalizando algo para o dia seguinte.

As pessoas, porém, não entediam como alguém tão jovem e bonita, além de inteligente e prestativa, podia ser tão solitária. Quando não estava no trabalho, era fácil encontrar Gina em um cinema, livraria ou café, onde se sentava com um romance como companhia. Vez e outra alguém a chamava para sair, e às vezes ela aceitava, mas era sempre a mesma coisa - jantar, sexo e adeus -, então ela decidiu não aceitar mais convites. Era uma perda de tempo, afinal.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Quando Gina começou naquele emprego, em uma quarta-feira já distante, gostou de seu chefe logo de cara. Ele era bonito e um bom homem, além de competente. A inteligência sempre a atraiu e isso Harry tinha de sobra. Às vezes, durante um ou outro almoço, eles perdiam a hora conversando sobre o mundo, política, arte. Eles tinham afinidade.

Gina sabia que Harry sabia que ela gostava dele, mas o homem sempre foi muito gentil em ignorar o assunto. Ele sempre a tratava com educação, nunca naqueles três anos havia destratado-a ou constrangido-a. Na verdade, Harry gostava de Gina. Ela era inteligente, agradável e sua melhor funcionária. Achava que a garota devia ter alguma distração fora dali, mas isso não era sua conta, portanto não se metia.

Uma única vez ele se arrependeu de algo que aconteceu entre ele e Gina. Ou melhor, nada chegou a acontecer. Quer dizer, chegou. Talvez fosse coisa da cabeça dele. O fato era que durante uma festa de Natal, no segundo ano de Gina ali, que era também o segundo ano de casado de Harry, ela se trancou em sua sala para trabalhar. Todos bebiam e se divertiam, mas Gina insistiu em terminar uns cálculos antes de se juntar aos colegas.

- Para ela, o trabalho vem sempre antes do prazer – Draco Malfoy, sócio de Harry na empresa, comentou com ar de deboche, tirando risos das demais pessoas.

Harry entendia o desprezo do amigo pela garota. Ela havia lhe dado mais foras do que qualquer outra mulher. Todos dali sabiam que Draco era encrenca, mas mesmo assim as funcionárias da Potter & Malfoy viviam caindo na lábia dele. Mas não Gina, a que Draco provavelmente mais desejou.

Harry admitia que ela era desejável. Gina havia entrado ali aos 22 anos, logo após se formar, e ainda conservava o jeito de menina. Era uma mulher certeira nos negócios, mas pouco mais de uma adolescente na aparência. Talvez por isso naquele Natal ele fez o que fez.

Com o comentário maldoso de Draco, Harry decidiu tirar Gina de sua clausura. Deixou todos reunidos no térreo e subiu para o primeiro andar, onde ficavam os escritórios e salas de reunião. Se Gina estivesse no salão, pelo menos as pessoas parariam de falar dela pelas costas.

Enquanto se diria à sala da jovem, imaginou que seus funcionários e seu sócio deveriam estar fazendo exatamente isso: falando pelas costas. Apostava que ele havia se virado e os comentários começaram: "Aposto que hoje ele pega ela" ou "Será que vai ser dessa vez que a Srta. Eficiência vai ter o que quer?".

Realmente se incomodava com os comentários dos outros, ainda mais quando eram comentários mentirosos que falavam que ele e Gina estavam tendo um caso em segredo. Pelo amor de Deus, ele amava a esposa!

Encontrou Gina digitando avidamente no computador.

- Já estou terminando – ela comentou. – Só vou acabar de revisar esses cálculos e mando para você. Com certeza vamos ganhar essa licitação! Andei dando uma olhada por aí e constatei q...

- Gina – Harry a interrompeu -, só vamos entregar a proposta depois do Ano Novo. Você pode terminar isso outro dia.

- Prefiro terminar hoje já que a...

- Você termina outro dia! Não é um pedido, é uma ordem do seu chefe. Todos lá embaixo estão sentindo sua falta.

Ela soltou um riso de incredulidade.

- Isso não é verdade, Harry, você sabe. Aposto que estão felizes que a "Srta. Eficiência" - o apelido foi pronunciado com desprezo - não esteja lá.

- Para de besteira e desça.

- Harry – ela saiu de trás da mesa e parou em frente ao homem -, ninguém aqui gosta de mim, me acham metida. Prefiro ficar aqui, essas festinhas me constrangem.

- Eles te acham metida porque você nunca participa das coisas com a gente, sempre vai para a casa ou fica trabalhando.

- Porque ninguém gosta de mim! Não me sinto à vontade com aquelas pessoas.

- Gina, você vai descer. Vem – ele agarrou a mão dela e puxou.

- Espera – ela se soltou e pegou os sapatos embaixo da mesa -, estou descalça.

A jovem se apoiou em Harry para colocar os saltos. Para que ela não desequilibrasse, ele tocou sua cintura lhe dando suporte. Foi um gesto inocente e gentil, mas quando Gina se ajeitou, já calçada, a mão dela continuou no ombro dele, e a dele continuou na cintura dela.

"Foi pela bebida", assim Harry justificou depois o passo que deu na direção dela, ficando mais perto do que seria aceitável para duas pessoas que têm um relacionamento apenas profissional. Ele se perdeu por um momento no rosto dela, na pele branca com sardas, nas sobrancelhas ruivas e na boca levemente aberta. Se inclinou...

E interrompeu o gesto, percebendo o quanto aquilo era inapropriado.

- Vamos descer? – ele se afastou dela.

Gina piscou para acordar do torpor e percebeu Harry longe; a garota saiu andando.

- Claro.

Foi o momento mais íntimo que tiveram e logo passou. Eles desceram para junto dos outros, conversaram e riram e nunca tocaram no assunto do que quase aconteceu aquela noite.

Todavia, nos dias seguintes, Harry se culpou por querer beijá-la. A ideia o perturbou tanto que sentiu como se tivesse de fato traído a esposa. Comprou flores e preparou jantares para Cho para se redimir de algo que não tinha acontecido.

Gina também pensou muito naquele episódio. Questionou-se incessantemente do porquê de ter sido tão covarde e não ter beijado Harry. Devia ter feito isso, mesmo que lhe custasse o emprego. Algumas semanas depois, porém, ela já tinha deixado a lembrança do Natal de lado e voltado ao mundo real.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Às vezes, quando estavam em uma reunião ou tendo uma conversa, Harry pegava Gina olhando-o. Muitas pessoas o olhavam, afinal o normal era encarar o interlocutor durante um bate-papo, mas aqueles olhares de Gina eram diferentes. Havia um quê de admiração e desejo neles. Toda vez que ele a pegava fitando-o assim, ela sorria e dedicava sua atenção a outra coisa ou pessoa. Harry se perguntava se ela percebia como o mirava. Achava que não, que Gina não notava o que fazia, mas mesmo assim se sentia desconfortável – desconfortável e orgulhoso, pois era bom saber que ainda atraia as mulheres, ainda mais uma tão exigente quanto Gina.

Não era algo que aspirasse fazer, mas já tinha se imaginado na cama com ela algumas vezes. Isso havia acontecido principalmente alguns meses atrás, quando sua esposa Cho estava extremamente irritada pela gravidez. Contudo, esses pensamentos logo desapareciam.

Gina se imaginava com Harry também, mas não costumava pensar muito em como seria o sexo com ele. Se indagava se a boca dele era tão gostosa como parecia, se seus braços a esquentariam em uma noite fria como imaginava, se ele lhe daria flores ou presentes sem nenhum motivo específico, porque ele era o tipo de homem que parecia fazer tais gentilezas. No último aniversário dela ele lhe deu um livro e um buquê de copos de leite.

-Você disse que essa era sua flor favorita – ele se justificou.

Gina ficou emocionada por ele ter lembrado. Tinha falado sobre as flores no início de ano e em agosto ele ainda se lembrava. Que homem!

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Harry passou muito tempo no trabalho quando Cho perdeu o bebê. Ela estava grávida de quatro meses quando sofreu um aborto espontâneo. Harry não chorou em casa, mas chorou no escritório em uma noite, quando contou a Gina da perda. Ela o abraçou e secou as lágrimas dele, e no dia seguinte, se não fosse pelo olhar de tristeza que ele carregava, teria dito que Harry não tinha sofrido perda alguma. Ele estava no escritório fizesse chuva ou sol, não importava o que acontecia.

Ela havia começado no emprego pouco depois dele casar, mas diziam que Harry nem tinha tido lua-de-mel - havia pulado esse período para poder se dedicar à empresa. Gina achava as fofocas um exagero, mas lamentava que ele tivesse casado tão cedo. Se esperasse mais um ano, talvez tudo fosse diferente. Que não a levassem a mal, adorava Cho, a esposa de Harry era um amor, mas não podia evitar gostar dele e desejar que ele fosse solteiro.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Um funcionário novo foi contratado e ficou louco por Gina. O rapaz era eficiente, parecia dedicado, mas Harry o demitiu. Tinha algo no sujeitinho que não gostava. Ou talvez não gostasse do som das risadas de Gina quando ela estava com ele.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Gina não gostava do fato do chefe dormir no escritório. Alguns meses depois de Cho perder o bebê, a esposa de Harry desistiu de engravidar novamente. Não queria o marido em casa e ele dormia na sua grande sala na empresa. Todos sabiam, mas ninguém tocava no assunto. O casamento era dele e o problema também.

Certa noite, enquanto trabalhava até tarde, Gina ouviu algo se quebrando na sala de Harry. Barulho de vidro partindo, objetos se espatifando, coisas sendo destruídas. Ela correu até a sala e encontrou o lugar um caos. Harry bebia sentado no sofá e chorava.

Deus, ele não podia passar a noite ali, sozinho – ia acabar se matando! Gina insistiu nesse ponto, disse que não o deixaria ali naquele estado, que ele não podia passar o fim de semana trancado no escritório quebrado tendo companhia uma garrafa de uísque atrás da outra.

- Você pode ficar no meu apartamento hoje, Harry.

- Não, não posso.

- Claro que pode, você é meu amigo. Tenho um sofá muito confortável, você vai ver.

No fim ele aceitou, provavelmente porque não estava muito sóbrio. Gina armou o sofá cama, estendeu lençóis, colocou travesseiros e cobertores para Harry, que dormiu até o fim da manhã do sábado. O apartamento estava silencioso e vazio e ele estava com uma dor de cabeça do caramba.

Levantou, andou pela sala espaçosa e cheia de objetos feitos obviamente por Gina, como quadros, cestas e enfeites estranhos, e acabou se enfurnando no corredor. Abriu uma porta e encontrou um pequeno estúdio ou escritório com estantes cheias de livros, um e outro cavalete, telas enfileiradas em um canto, tintas, cola, entulhos, material para reciclagem, tudo espalhado aqui e ali. A próxima porta era a do banheiro, então a cozinha, à esquerda. A última porta era o quarto de Gina. Os olhos de Harry pousaram sobre a cama, onde ela dormia. Obrigado, pensou antes de voltar para a sala, onde pegou suas roupas e objetos e saiu dali.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Harry voltou para casa. Ele e a esposa conviviam, conversavam, passeavam, transavam e trabalhavam, mas tudo parecia por um fio. Nessa época já era um grande amigo de Gina, com quem conversava bastante. Aconselhou-a sair com alguém, se distrair. Uma mulher da idade dela, de apenas 25 anos, tinha de se divertir.

- Eu me divirto – ela garantia, citando todos os hobbies que tinha.

Harry não desistia: ela devia ter uma vida fora do trabalho. Gina não gostava quando ele era tão insistente, parecia que queria livrar-se dela. Talvez queira, pensou. Talvez ela estivesse importunando-o com suas conversas, os minutos roubados durante o trabalho, os almoços, as palavras trocadas no caminho até o estacionamento. Harry não era nenhuma criança, tinha 34 anos. Certamente estava cansado dela e daquele jogo adolescente eu-gosto-de-você-mas-não-admito que já durava três anos.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Um dia, Draco Malfoy entrou na sala de Harry Potter e se jogou na cadeira em frente à mesa.

- Más notícias – ele disse. – Vai ser impossível terminar as amostras antes da reunião de amanhã. Os esboços chegaram no fim da tarde. Isso aqui é uma construtora, não uma igreja. Não faço milagres, Harry!

- Peça a Gina para terminar. Ela não gosta de você, Draco, mas se é pela empresa ela faz.

- Ah, eu pedi para a _Srta. Eficiência_ terminar essa droga pra mim e sabe o que ela disse?

- O quê?

- Que não pode. Ela tem um encontro.

A reação de Harry foi levantar os olhos da tela do computador e encarar Draco pela primeira vez desde que ele havia entrado ali.

- Ela o quê?

- Ela tem um encontro. Acredita?

- Não!

- Nem eu. E quer saber? Acho que o que me deixa mais puto não é o fato da Gina não terminar o trabalho por mim, é ela estar dando para alguém que não sou eu.

Draco saiu e bateu a porta, deixando Harry incomodado com o que ele tinha dito. Por que Gina não havia comentado que estava saindo com alguém? Eles conversavam sobre tantas coisas!

Ele pegou o telefone e discou o ramal dela. Ninguém atendeu. Cinco minutos depois tentou de novo, mas novamente ninguém atendeu. Harry ligou para a sua secretária e pediu que ela chamasse Gina em sua sala.

- Sinto muito – a secretária lhe disse -, mas a Gina já foi.

- Mas são só cinco da tarde!

- Esse é o horário que os engenheiros saem, Sr. Potter.

Ele sabia disso, mas Gina nunca saía no horário certo. Ela sempre ficava muito além da hora, arrumando as coisas ou adiantando um trabalho que muitas das vezes nem era dela. Que homem tão importante era aquele que a fez partir tão cedo?

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Naquela noite Harry ficou no escritório para terminar o trabalho que Draco não tinha feito e que precisava estar pronto no dia seguinte. Tentava se concentrar, fazia algo, mas Gina sempre voltava à sua mente. Onde será que ela tinha ido? Com quem estava?

Não pela primeira vez, ligou para o celular dela. Deixou outro recado: que o chamasse assim que ouvisse a mensagem, era urgente. Por volta das dez horas o telefone dele tocou.

- Alô?

- Harry, é a Gina.

- Gina, onde você está? – era o que mais queria saber.

- Estou do Mecci's, por quê?

O fato dela estar no Mecci's, um restaurante famoso por servir de abrigo a casais sofisticados, o irritou. Se ela estava lá estava com um homem, que roubava sua melhor funcionária justamente quando ele mais precisava!

- Preciso que você aqui, agora. É urgente.

Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Ele ouviu vozes distantes, como se Gina tivesse tapado o bocal enquanto conversava com alguém.

- Tem de ser hoje? – ela enfim perguntou.

- Tem de ser agora, Gina, é urgente.

Um suspiro.

- Em meia hora estou aí.

Ainda irritado e meio enciumado, Harry desligou o telefone. Durante os trinta minutos que aguardou Gina, não trabalhou. Serviu-se se uma dose de uísque e bebeu lentamente.

Precisava ser sincero consigo. Ele podia terminar o trabalho sozinho, então por que fez tanta questão de chamar Gina? Estava sendo egoísta, pois não queria que ela saísse com alguém. Provavelmente ela tinha escolhido um cara que não era bom o suficiente para ela. E, é claro, Harry fez questão de tirá-la de perto do idiota, porque Gina era muito jovem ainda, não tinha muita experiência. Ele era a pessoa mais próxima dela naquela cidade, para onde a garota se mudou para trabalhar, deixando a família e os amigos, por isso tinha obrigação de zelar por ela. É, era por isso que a havia tirado de seu encontro. Ora, por que mais seria?

Harry a ouviu antes de vê-la. Escutou a porta de entrada ser aberta, a chave que um dia ele deu a ela girar na fechadura, escutou passos na escada e no corredor, então Gina surgiu à sua frente.

Ela estava muito diferente. Usava um vestido azul marinho e um casaco branco, estava maquiada e sem salto. Gina era sempre elegante, mas se vestia com sobriedade no trabalho. Harry sempre estranhava quando a via fora da empresa, pois ela deixava de lado as roupas austeras.

- Desculpe a demora - ela ssentou em frente a Harry e tirou o casaco, relevando os braços nus. - O que é tão urgente?

- Tenho que terminar isso até amanhã – ele lhe mostrou o projeto no computador - , mas você não estava aqui para me ajudar, não sei se vai dar tempo.

- Estou aqui agora.

- Desculpe por te fazer vir. Você estava ocupada? – como se ele não soubesse!

- Eu estava com um amigo, mas tudo bem. A gente pode se encontrar outro dia.

- Um amigo? Você está saindo com alguém?

- Estou – ela puxou o laptop para si, querendo mudar de assunto. – Esse é o projeto do hotel em Yorkshire, não? Pensei que fosse um trabalho do Draco.

- É, mas ele é um irresponsável, disse que não podia terminar hoje, ficou reclamando... Você sabe como ele é.

- É, sei. Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Eles terminaram e revisaram todo o projeto em pouco menos de duas horas. Harry achou que Gina parecia um pouco irritada, e quando se levantaram para ir embora teve certeza que ela estava aborrecida, apesar de procurar disfarçar. Quando ela estava saindo da sala dele, Harry a chamou de volta.

- Algum problema? – ele questionou.

- Não – ela saiu para o corredor, então se voltou a ele. – Só não entendi por que você me chamou aqui.

- Precisava da sua ajuda.

- Eu podia terminar isso amanhã de manhã.

- A reunião é amanhã de manhã, Gina.

- É às 10 horas, não às sete. Dava para terminar amanhã.

- Não ia ficar em paz sem terminar isso hoje.

Gina suspirou, cansada.

- Sinceramente, Harry, eu não entendo. Você vive me dizendo que eu preciso me distrair, deixar o trabalho de lado e ter uma vida. Exatamente no dia em que decido fazer isso você me liga pedindo para eu vir trabalhar. Você podia ter chamado qualquer outra pessoa, já que eu pela primeira vez decidi deixar tudo isso de lado, mas...

- Você sabe que eu confio mais em você, Gina. É minha melhor funcionária.

- Talvez eu não queira ser a melhor mais – ela resmungou.

- O quê?

- Nada, esquece. Boa noite, Har... Ah, droga! Esqueci meu casaco.

Gina passou por Harry e entrou novamente na sala dele. Pegou o casaco esquecido e, quando se virou para ir embora em definitivo, encontrou seu chefe impedindo a saída, encarando-a muito sério.

- O que foi?

Antes que ela se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, ele cruzou o ínfimo espaço que os separava e a beijou. A primeira reação de Gina foi retribuir, beijando-o de volta, sentindo as mãos dele se agarrarem ao seu corpo, suas próprias mãos trazendo-o para mais perto...

Contudo, as mesmas mãos que acolheram serviram para espantar. Depois de um instante de maravilhosa loucura, ela recuperou um pouco da lucidez e se esforçou para empurrar Harry.

- Para... Para, Harry! Não posso – ela se desvencilhou dele e pegou o casaco e a bolsa, que tinha deixado cair na ânsia do beijo.

- Aonde você vai? - ele perguntou atrás dela.

- Para casa.

Mais uma vez ele se colocou na frente dela, impedindo-a de passar.

- Fica.

- Você é casado, Harry.

O rosto de Gina estava afogueado, talvez pelo calor da situação, talvez pela vergonha de se ver beijando um homem casado – mas provavelmente por ambas as razões -, e ela tentou desviar o olhar de Harry. Ele não lhe permitiu, fazendo-a encará-lo.

Um outro beijo, dessa vez mais suave, mas também mais rápido. Gina afastou os lábios dos dele novamente, porém não o empurrou, não o pediu para se afastar.

- Eu realmente não posso ficar – ela disse.

- Por favor – as mãos dele continuaram tocando a face dela -, fiquei.

- Não seria certo. Eu estaria traindo meus princípios – os lábios dele tocaram o pescoço de Gina, distribuindo beijos ali. Ela soltou algo entre uma exclamação e um gemido – Ah, Harry!

As mãos dele fizeram-na soltar a bolsa e o casaco, atirando-os em qualquer lugar, enquanto os lábios voltavam a se encontrar. Dessa vez Gina não fugiu, mas se deixou ser beijada.

- Por que você está me seduzindo? - ela perguntou quando suas costas bateram contra o sofá, com Harry deitado sobre ela – Por que agora?

Ele deu a única resposta que sabia ser sincera:

- Eu não sei.

O que aconteceu depois não é difícil prever. As roupas de um e de outro foram parar no chão uma a uma, e a cada peça despida havia um momento para tocar, sentir, descobrir. Depois, sem nada entre eles, Harry e Gina enfim se tornaram um.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Ela sabia que aquilo não podia terminar bem. Tinha conhecimento que as noites que passavam em sua casa, enfiados na cama, não durariam para sempre. Ele era casado. Havia uma mulher esperando por ele e, cedo ou tarde, as coisas terminariam.

Mas a ideia de perdê-lo depois de desejá-lo por tanto tempo doía. Doía muito! Às vezes, durante a noite, ela ficava acordada até tarde, observando-o. Tudo nele era belo, tudo a atraia. Ela sonhava de olhos abertos: imaginava ele se separando de Cho, dizendo que a amava, eles se casando, tendo filhos... Coisas que nunca aconteceriam.

Gina precisava ficar longe dele, por mais difícil que fosse. E era muito difícil: no geral eles eram mais felizes do que tristes. O tempo foi passando e, em segredo, eles viveram aquele caso cada dia com mais entrega. Contudo, era doloroso vê-lo sempre ir embora para outra pessoa. Cada vez mais doloroso. Por isso, meses depois daquela primeira noite de amor, ela tomou uma decisão. As coisas não podiam continuar como estavam – sair em horários diferentes do trabalho para ninguém desconfiar, nunca chegar juntos, não jantar fora ou ir ao cinema para que ninguém os visse, não poder beijá-lo ou tocá-lo quando ela sentia uma pontada de amor e ternura no meio do dia. O pior era vê-lo com a esposa; mesmo que sentisse Harry e Cho distantes um do outro, legalmente eles eram casados. Claro que podia contar nos dedos as vezes que viu os dois juntos naqueles meses, mas em todas Gina chorou até não ter mais forças.

Após uma noite em que todos os colaboradores do escritório se reuniram para uma festa com suas respectivas famílias, ela decidiu. Harry não faria nada – ele continuaria infeliz ao lado de Cho, mas não a largaria -, por isso ela tinha de fazer.

Deixá-lo foi a coisa mais difícil de sua vida. Ela pensou que não ia aguentar. Sentia o coração apertado, as mãos tremiam, as lágrimas caiam sem que ela pudesse segurá-las. Gina queria continuar com Harry, porém tê-lo da forma como ela o tinha era insustentável. Doía tanto quanto deixá-lo.

Até o último minuto ela teve esperanças. Acreditou que ele poderia escolhê-la quando pediu demissão, quando se sentaram para ter uma conversa séria, que acabou terminando em lágrimas, quando arrumou as malas, procurou outro emprego e até no instante final, quando o caminhão de mudanças partiu levando suas coisas. Mas lá estava ela vendo, sozinha, a vida tomar um novo rumo. Ele não apareceu.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Ele estava perdido. Não sabia o que queria. Certamente estava apaixonado por Gina, mas a amava? De qualquer forma, a paixão era melhor do que o grande nada que sentia por Cho. O casamento havia acabado fazia tempo. Então, cacete, por que era tão difícil se separar?

Era mais fácil continuar casado, simplesmente dava menos trabalho. Mas ele também sabia que era egoísmo – com a esposa, que tinha o direito de começar de novo, e com Gina, que ansiava por viver plenamente a vida. Precisava se decidir - e logo -, porque Gina já havia saído da empresa e feito as malas. Ele sabia disso pois tinha passado no apartamento dela no dia anterior. Ela não queria deixá-lo entrar, porém ele insistiu e quando a beijou, ela não conseguiu detê-lo.

- Foi a última vez – Gina falou ao se levantar nua da cama e seguir até o banheiro. - Agora você pega as suas coisas e sai da minha vida.

- Gina...

- Não posso mais, Harry. Estou em pedaços.

Ele saiu. Afinal, o que mais poderia fazer? Deixou-a, mas não sem antes reparar que ela já empacotara suas coisas. _Deus, quando tudo virou um pesadelo terrível?_

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Era sábado. Ela tinha saído da cidade na quarta-feira. Não atendia as ligações dele – o celular estava sempre fora de área ou desligado. Se preocupou um pouco, porém ela devia ter trocado o número ao partir para a nova vida. O fato era que precisava falar com ela. Havia decidido. Tinha falado com Cho no dia anterior.

- Não posso mais, preciso me separar. Amo outra pessoa.

Ele não havia percebido o quando precisava de Gina até as palavras brotarem da boca dele - "amo outra pessoa". Era como se o sentimento tivesse nascido no momento em que ele o pronunciou, mas não. Sabia que ele já estava ali, só não tinha conseguido admitir isso para si próprio – Harry Potter amava Gina Weasley.

Conseguiu uma pista com uma colega de Gina e seguiu o rastro. Ela tinha ido passar um tempo com os pais antes de começar no novo emprego, no verão. Ele dirigiu por horas, mas enfim chegou em uma cidade calma, cruzou-a e entrou na zona rural.

Ansiava ver Gina. Eles poderiam ser felizes – morar juntos, trabalhar ao lado um do outro e quem sabe um dia se casar e ter filhos. Tudo podia dar certo.

**~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~**

Ele explicou para a mulher ruiva e rechonchuda, que se apresentou como Molly, mãe de Gina, que precisava falar com a garota. Era urgente, muito importante.

- Por quê?

- Porque... Porque eu a amo.

Molly balançou a cabeça, como se entendesse algo. Gina tinha falado, antes de revolver passar um tempo com os pais, que precisava se mudar por causa de uma pessoa. "Um homem que eu amo, mas que não me ama", era tudo que sua menina havia dito. Certamente o homem em questão era aquele diante dos olhos de Molly.

A mulher prometeu levá-lo até Gina. Não, ela não estava em casa. Será que ele tinha um carro? Seria preciso um para chegar até sua menina.

Enquanto seguia as coordenadas da mulher, Harry se sentia desconfortável. Dirigia angustiado, observando uma Molly Weasley ligeiramente apática, que derramava lágrimas aqui e ali. Ficou tenso de repente quando viu onde ela pediu para ele estacionar.

Aquilo era uma brincadeira sem a menor graça ou então um atalho para onde quer que estivessem indo. Harry rezou pela segunda opção, mas sabia que não. Enquanto seguia a mãe de Gina pela grama verde, sentiu as próprias lágrimas lhe lavar o rosto.

_Não, não, não, não não...!_

- Aqui está ela – Molly falou, parando em frente a uma lápide.

Naquela altura ele já estava sem forças. Se deixou cair em frente à terra remexida e lá ficou, por minutos infinitos, enquanto seu corpo tremia e as lágrimas caíam sem que ele pudesse impedi-las. _Como? Como?_ Ele se perguntava sem conseguir articular.

- Como isso aconteceu? - questionou enfim.

- Quarta-feira, quando ela estava vindo para cá, começou a chover. Um caminhão tombou e caiu sobre o carro dela. Os policiais acham que o motorista perdeu o controle da direção. Ela... – Molly parou, fungou, e recuperou a fala – Ela foi levada para o hospital e lutou, mas não aguentou. Nós a sepultamos ontem à tarde. Desculpe por não avisar, mas nem pensei nisso. Não consegui mexer nas coisas dela, nem pegar o celular ou abrir a bolsa...

Em meio a própria dor, Harry não ouviu mais nada. _É minha culpa, é minha culpa_, dizia para si mesmo. Se tivesse sido mais rápido, se tivesse falado com ela na quarta-feira! Por que esperou sábado? Por que foi tão estúpido e covarde? Perdeu pela segunda vez, e agora definitivamente, a felicidade.

- É minha culpa – ele conseguiu dizer em meio ao choro.

- Não é não. Era a hora dela, mesmo que seja difícil de aceitar.

- Eu a amo!

Ele sentiu a mão daquela senhora em ombro e, tão devagar como se o movimento doesse, levantou os olhos para Molly.

A mulher fitava o céu com um sorriso fraco. Então a encarou Harry ainda sorrindo.

- Ela sabe.

Ouviu a mãe de Gina se afastar enquanto continuava ali, chorando e tremendo, debruçado sobre a sepultura, com as mãos cheias de terra e as unhas lhe machucando as palmas. Era tarde demais, mas ele a amava como nunca amou ninguém. Ele a amava como jamais amaria novamente.

* * *

**Aos leitores:**

Meio dramático demais? Acho que não consegui acertar o tom dessa vez, mas ou eu publicava assim ou nunca publicaria. Essa oneshot estava há quase um ano e meio "guardada", esperando um final que eu não fazia ideia de qual seria. Então hoje, relendo alguns textos que tenho perdido, me deparei com essa história e acabei encontrando seu final. Não tem jeito: nessa trama eu não via final feliz para Harry e Gina, apesar deles gostarem muito um do outro. Então ela morrer era a única forma de mantê-los apaixonadas, porém distantes. Espero que não odeiem totalmente o conto.

Saudades de escrever para vocês!  
Lanni

* * *

**Respostas aos comentários de "I've just seen a face":**

**ooo sophie caine**: Oh, o Harry é mesmo adorável, não? Realmente gostaria de escrever essa fic, mas isso - se acontecer - é coisa para daqui a uns dois anos, no mínimo. Espero continuar te "vendo" por aqui. Beijos!

**ooo Bruxinha Potter Weasley**: também adoro essa oneshot, é uma das minhas favoritas! Eu já tenho toda a trama na minha cabeça, quem sabe um dia não a transformo em fic e passo para o papel? Beijos!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Se eu for fazer mesmo uma fic dessa oneshot vai ser coisa para daqui uns dois anos, pelo menos. Quero terminar PnR e um outro projeto que tenho em mente antes. Mas quem sabe?  
Muito obrigada pelas palavras no fim da sua fic! Me senti lisonjeada! Beijos!

**ooo Juli-chan**: Oh, obrigada! Também achei a fic adorável, rs. Beijos!

**ooo Kellysds**: Perdidos na Rotação está de volta! E a fic de "I've just seen a face", se eu fizer, é coisa para daqui um par de anos. Ou seja, um projeto bem distante ainda! Beijos!

**ooo Karol Wheezy**: Pretendo continuar sim, mas não hoje. Daqui a um futuro distante. Beijos!

**ooo Pedro Freitas**: Pedro, como sempre suas observações são pontuais! Adoro seus comentários! Quanto a "Vermelho", pretendo começar a publicá-la quando acabar PnR. A gente se "vê" por aí. Beijos!

**ooo Kiss Potter**: Um livro? Bem, certamente não hoje, mas quem sabe um dia? O futuro é incerto e a Deus pertence! Beijos!

**ooo Gabi G. W. Potter**: Essa fic só vai ter continuação, se tiver, daqui a alguns anos. Tenho alguns projetos a terminar antes! Beijos!


End file.
